Debt
by qunnyv19
Summary: Percy sedang menagih utangnya kepada Annabeth ketika mereka kembali diserang monster dalam perjalanan. (Kautahu, semacam hari-hari yang normal bagi demigod.) — PercyAnnabeth


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and Olympians © Rick Riordan. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase.  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting: _after_ The Last Olympian.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.:. Debt .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

* * *

.

.

.

Annabeth Chase menatap Percy dengan kedua mata abu-abu yang menusuk. Diamatinya pemuda itu dengan pandangan intens dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dada, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, " _apa_?"

"Yah, kau tahu, 'kan." Percy mengangkat bahu, namun ada cengiran di wajahnya. "Kau berutang sesuatu padaku, dan aku menagih hal itu sekarang."

"Aku tidak—" Annabeth mendengus, "—lupakan. Aku tidak pernah berutang padamu dan membuat janji aneh-aneh, jadi jangan harap aku akan tertipu bualan-bualanmu yang lainnya."

"Hei!" Percy memprotes, "aku tidak pernah membual di hadapanmu!"

"Hmph." Annabeth membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan, memunggungi Percy yang sudah mengejar Annabeth dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Sebelum Percy sempat mengatakan apa pun, Annabeth sudah berkata, "apa jalanmu tidak bisa lebih lama lagi? Kita akan pergi ke bioskop, dan kalau kau berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti itu, filmnya akan segera mulai dan kita tertinggal, Otak Ganggang."

Percy berhasil mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan Annabeth. "Kau melupakan hal itu? Aku kecewa, Annabeth Chase—"

Perempuan itu menoleh dengan cepat, kata-katanya meluncur dengan cepat, "apa sih yang kau katakan—" dan terputus ketika melihat ekspresi Percy yang benar-benar _kecewa_. Annabeth menarik napas dalam dan berusaha untuk menggali ingatannya. Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya selalu berfokus dengan laptop Daedalus serta menjadi arsitek Olympus membuatnya semakin sibuk dan beberapa ingatan mulai tercecer, tergeser oleh prioritas nomor satunya, cita-cita terbesarnya.

Apa yang ia janjikan dan menjadi utang kepada Percy?

Pada akhirnya dia berkata, memberikan kata-kata yang berbelit-belit dan berputar sehingga Percy tak menyadari artinya. "Aku mulai mengerti. Lebih baik kita segera ke bioskop, agar kau bisa secepatnya mengubah ekspresi itu menjadi lebih enak dilihat." Dikeluarkannya senyum yang bisa membuat wajah Percy berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

Tak ada efeknya.

Annabeth menggenggam tangan Percy. Tangan Percy terasa dingin. Ketika Annabeth menoleh lagi untuk melihat wajah itu, Percy sedang melihat ke tempat lain. Kedua iris hijau terfokus pada kejauhan.

.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan Percy Jackson dalam kehidupannya.

Salah satunya adalah _tidak_ melawan monster ketika dia sedang menuju gedung bioskop terdekat bersama Annabeth.

Menjadi anak dari salah satu Dewa-Dewi Olympia membuatnya sedikit banyak lebih peka akan keberadaan monster, walaupun indra penciumannya tidak setajam satir dan Cyclope. Dia menjadi lebih tahu pergerakan monster, baik yang sembunyi-sembunyi maupun terang-terangan ingin menyerang langsung.

Dan lagi pula, yang menandakan adanya keberadaan monster adalah ketika kau sedang berada di dalam keadaan yang nyaman dan tentram dan bahagia. Percy sedang mengalami hal itu dengan Annabeth, walaupun hati Percy sedang sangat dongkol karena suatu hal—

"Halo." Tiga orang gadis muncul di balik pohon besar, yang merupakan tempat yang dipelototi Percy sedari tadi. Namun tiga orang itu tampak begitu normal, ketiganya membawa tas besar seperti habis berkemah atau mendaki atau apa pun. Salah satunya segera menghampiri Percy, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Annabeth yang masih menggenggam tangan Percy.

"Apa ada yang bisa _kami_ bantu?" Annabeth bertanya sembari melirik Percy. Percy menatap ketiga gadis itu bergantian, dan apa yang ia ucapkan adalah kata-kata yang sangat cerdas dan bijaksana seperti _umm_.

"Oh, kami ingin bertanya jalan," sahut gadis yang di tengah, berwajah oval dengan bintik-bintik di dekat hidung, mendekati Annabeth seraya mengeluarkan senyum yang menawan. Annabeth mundur selangkah, tangannya lepas dari tangan Percy. Percy masih tidak menyadari hal itu dan menatap ketiga gadis masih dengan pandangan yang sama.

Annabeth menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang betis Percy.

Pemuda itu mengaduh dan menoleh pada Annabeth. "Apa yang _telah aku_ lakukan?"

Tangan Annabeth bergerak menuju saku celana, tempat di mana ia menyimpan belati yang sering ia gunakan untuk melawan monster-monster—pemberian Luke Castellan. Hari ketika mereka ingin kencan dengan damai adalah hari yang bersamaan untuk kembali melawan monster.

Hal yang sangat normal, tentu saja.

Annabeth mendesis pada Percy. "Tak sadarkah kau? Kau sudah nyaris ditipu mereka lagi! Kau sudah pernah bertemu mereka dulu, ketika mereka menyamar menjadi pemandu sorak di sekolah barumu."

Sementara Percy mencerna hal itu, ketiga gadis yang tampak normal sudah mulai berubah wujud. Dimulai dari rambut, lalu semakin lama penampilan mereka semakin familiar dengan Percy.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," Percy berujar akhirnya, mengeluarkan pulpen di sakunya dan pulpen di tangannya dengan segera berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. _Riptide._ "Tidak ada Kelli dan Tammi di antara mereka."

"Memangnya Empousa hanya mereka berdua?" Annabeth menjawab ringkas, pisaunya sudah berada di tangan kanannya, siap digunakan. Empousa yang berada di tengah sudah bergerak menuju Annabeth.

Sebelum Annabeth sempat memberikan serangan balasan, sesuatu yang ia lupakan kini tiba-tiba kembali di ingatannya; meluncur dengan cepat pada saat-saat genting.

Ia _ingat_ apa yang ia janjikan kepada Percy. Ia ingat apa utangnya.

Empousa itu sudah mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram lengan kanan Annabeth. Pisau Annabeth terjatuh karena gerakan kuat sang Empousa. Monster itu memelintir tangannya. Annabeth menunduk sembari menghindari wajah monster itu. Fokusnya tertuju pada belati yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Kakinya bergerak untuk menggeser pisau itu agar semakin lebih dekat, namun Empousa lebih cepat. Tangan Annabeth dipuntir ke belakang. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan.

Satu tebasan pedang segera melenyapkan Empousa menjadi debu-debu di udara.

Annabeth menatap Percy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Percy mengernyitkan dahi heran. _Ada yang tidak beres_ , pikirnya di sela-sela pertarungan sengit antara dia dan Empousa yang ingin sekali mengoyak lehernya. Pergerakan Annabeth begitu lamban dan kaku.

Annabeth tak menjawab. Ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, juga malu karena tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ingin Percy ingatkan kepadanya, padahal hal ini hal yang sepele. Gadis itu menunduk, membiarkan helaian pirang itu terurai ke leher dan bahunya untuk mengambil pisau, kemudian kembali memainkan pisaunya dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk menebas leher Empousa yang sudah berada di belakang Percy Jackson. Percy menoleh ke belakang. Tinggal satu lagi, yang sudah tersenyum lebar dan berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang tidak cocok itu; kaki keledai dan kaki palsu.

Serangannya cukup cepat, lebih terlatih dan lebih waspada dibandingkan kedua Empousa lain. Percy mengelak. Empousa itu berada di depannya kini, membelakangi Annabeth yang menancapkan pisaunya di punggung sang monster dengan tangan kiri, sebab tangan kanannya masih terasa nyeri akibat Empousa pertama yang hampir membunuhnya. Sama seperti kedua temannya yang lain, Empousa itu lenyap di udara, tak bersisa.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Sudah sering bertarung bersama membiasakan mereka untuk bertarung tanpa suara dan diskusi, sebab mereka sudah tahu gerakan dan ciri khas yang lain. Hal itu membuat mereka yang terlatih di Perkemahan Blasteran, semakin terlatih dan semakin cepat menghabiskan monster-monster yang sering muncul di depan hidung mereka.

"Jadi?" Percy menatap Annabeth, yang kini terduduk di dekat pohon, lengan kirinya mengembalikan belati miliknya ke saku tempatnya semula, sementara lengan kanan terkulai lemas di sisi. Percy mengikuti jejaknya, membiarkan keringat yang menetes dari dahi dan pelipis begitu saja. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Annabeth. Ia melihat bagaimana Empousa itu memuntir lengan Annabeth dengan keji. "Lenganmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Annabeth berkata dengan cepat. Ia menatap mata Percy, melihat pantulan bayangannya di laut kehijauan yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahui apa?" Percy terhenti sebentar. "Kau belum memberitahuku mengapa kau sempat terdiam ketika Empousa itu menyerangmu."

"Aku sudah tahu apa utangku padamu." Annabeth menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk memeluk leher Percy dan mencium bibirnya perlahan.

Percy terkejut, namun tak menolak, tentu saja. Annabeth menghentikan ciumannya ketika dirasa lengan kanannya masih menolak untuk digerakkan secara bebas.

"Kau meminta ciuman untuk peruntunganmu saat kita sedang berperang melawan Kronos," Annabeth bertutur pelan, "kemudian aku menjawab, kau harus datang kembali hidup-hidup, lalu _kita akan lihat_ bagaimana jadinya."

Percy memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Dan kau belum memberikannya padaku, sampai kira-kira, tiga puluh detik yang lalu."

"Tapi," Annabeth menyela dengan cepat, "kita sudah berciuman ketika, kau tahu, pekemah yang lain mendorong kita ke dalam air—"

"Oh, itu urusan yang lain lagi, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa ingat?" tanya Percy akhirnya, memegang kembali lengan Annabeth dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya berguna—ia ingin memijat tangan itu, yang berakhir dengan ringisan Annabeth, sehingga ia segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku berhadapan dengan Empousa itu," Annabeth menjawab pelan. "Situasi hidup-dan-mati, juga aku menghadapinya bersamamu, yang setelah kupikir-pikir lagi itu adalah hal paling sering yang pernah kualami. Namun, kilas balik itu terjadi di otakku ketika aku memikirkan—" ia berhenti, tersadar akan ucapannya selanjutnya yang adalah _cerita kau dan Rachel Dare yang diserang Empousa itu, dan mengakibatkan aku cemburu, walaupun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan padamu, sebab laki-laki sangat sulit memahami perempuan._

Percy mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di tanah dengan tidak sabar. "Ya?"

"—mu," Annabeth mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan semu merah di wajah.

.

"Annabeth?"

"Ya, Otak Ganggang?"

"Apa kita jadi menonton film? Kurasa kita sudah ketinggalan film itu, kautahu, kurang lebih selama tiga puluh menit."

"Kalau kita berjalan satu meter lagi, mungkin kita akan diserang monster lagi, dan itu mengurangi jatah tiga puluh menit _lagi_ , dan tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi, batal?"

"Kita bisa membeli DVD, kalau kau mau."

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada tontonan yang lebih menarik bagiku."

"Hmm?"

"Melihat wajahmu yang merona merah."

.

.

.

(fin)

.

notes:

hay;; saya qunny, dan ini merupakan fanfiksi pertama di fandom PJO. maaf cheesy dan klise but why not. percabeth merupakan salah satu otp (yang saya herankan juga, karena saya jarang menyukai pasangan utama dalam suatu cerita) yang ingin saya buat fanfiksinya, meskipun singkat seperti ini.

iya lho, saya ingat di The Last Olympian kalau Percy minta _good luck kiss_ yang Annabeth bilang _come back alive, Seaweed Brain, then we'll see_ yang di kemudian hari tak terwujud, tapi ada _best underwater kiss_ itu, yang saya interpretasikan lain.

… iya kan? Annabeth belum ngasih ciumannya kan?

semoga saya bisa lebih sering meramaikan fandom ini.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
